Peter y Gwen, A a la Z
by fanread
Summary: Serie de drabbles entre Peter y Gwen. Versiones de TASM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Ni los personajes ni la trama son míos son de **NoraSpider-Girl**, les dejo el link ( ** s/9112983/1/Peter-and-Gwen-A-to-Z** ).

* * *

Letra: A

Palabra: Abracadabra

...

Gwen estaba furiosa. Peter le había prometido que no iba a ser Spider Man por una noche, sólo una noche, para que pudieran ver una película juntos. La función de la película era a la medianoche y eran la una de la mañana. La dejo plantada en el cine. Y ni siquiera la llamo.

Ella suspiró, levantándose de la mesa del cine. No lo podía esperar en el cine toda la noche, ya que es probable que estuviera luchando, y no pudieran ver la película.

-Gwen- un grito llego haciendo eco en la el ya vacío centro comercial.

-Gwen, Gwen, Gwen!

-Peter llegas tarde- le espetó ella, de muy mal humor por no haber llegado a tiempo. Con la cabeza en alto siguió caminando hacía donde el se encontraba.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Por favor perdóname, lo siento mucho- Cuando ella siguió caminando pero ahora con rumbo a la salida sin decir ni una sola palabra, se puso delante de ella y suavemente sujetó sus manos y enredándolas.- Por favor, perdóname.

Finalmente lo miro a los ojos, ella dio un paso hacía él, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Él apoyo la cara en la delicada mano de ella y cerro los ojos con vergüenza.

-Tenia que hacerlo. Fue en Central Park, un mago loco..

Su tenía cortes por toda su cara. Parecía que le lanzaron un montón de vidrios. No todos los pequeños cortes dejaron de sangrar.

-Lo siento... no debería de haber asumido otra cosa.

Peter le dio una risa de niño pequeño e inocente.

-Tome unos trucos de él. ¿Quieres ver?

Ella río- Claro, claro adelante.

Dio un paso atrás y se llevo la mano a la espalda- Di las palabras mágicas .

-¿Por favor?

-No- él se río- Esas no. Abra...

-Oh! **abracadabra**\- exclamó.

Peter saco una rosa de color melocotón de detrás de su espalda, tendiéndosela a ella.

-Estoy muy, muy, muy arrepentido.

Ella sonrió, acariciando una zona de su mejilla.

-Todo está perdonado, Sr. Magia.


	2. B es para Beach (playa)

Línea del tiempo: Es despuésT de la trilogía de las películas (Supongamos que Gwen sigue viva TT^TT)

Letra: B

Palabra: Beach (playa)

...

La brisa agito su pelo de ella, girando alrededor de ella y empujando contra su cara y la de él. Los mechones de pelo rubio fueron sujetadas por él con sus manos rápidas. Ella se aliso su cabello, manteniendo lo en su nuca. Su mano se posiciono en la cara de ella, sin romper el contacto entre sus labios.

En los momentos como estos Gwen se da cuenta de cuenta de que en verdad no le importan los pequeños caprichos de él. Como que se pega a las paredes y atrapa delincuentes a mitad de la noche. De hecho, ella lo ha llegado a amar más por eso.

Ese beso en la **playa**, y la calidez que sentía en su interior, persistieran en sus recuerdos para siempre, manteniendo ese recuerdo cálido con ella durante las noches que él non estuviera junto a ella.

Era esas pequeñas cosas que para ella de verdad contaban. Nunca olvidaría esa sensación arenosa de la arena mojada que sopla contra sus piernas y sus dedos, el calor del sol en su espalda, las olas del mar entre sus pies, las manos de él sobre su cara. Nunca olvidaría la desesperación con la que sus labios se presionaron con los de ella, ni la expresión de sus ojos mientras se encontraban en esa playa.

Esa noche, él trajo un galón de agua de lluvia con él, y ella una cubeta llena de arena. Su sofá cama se convirtió en su playa, y que ambos se deleitaban con la existencia del otro.

A pesar de que la presión y los nervios habían sido muy grandes aquel día, ese fue uno de los mejores días de la vida de Gwen Parker que ella pueda recordar.


	3. C es para Charm ( Encanto)

Letra: C

Palabra: Charm (Encanto)

...

Gwen camino rápido sobre el pavimento. A Gwen siempre le ha asustado esta parte de la ciudad. Siempre había alguien que acecha en la esquinas, ella lo sabía muy bien. Siento un par de ojos observándola, mientras ella caminaba más deprisa, pero él no tenia el valor de acercarse a ella.

Llevaba una gabardina de color caqui, con su bolso sobre el hombro y una gorrita azul que cubría casi toda su cabellera rubia.

Oyó un ruido detrás de ella, pero en vez de voltearse a ver ella camino más deprisa. El sonido la seguía pero eran demasiado livianas para ser pisadas. Aunque esto fue ignorado por Gwen. Ella se voltio hacia un callejón y busco en su bolso, donde había una navaja. La navaja media nada más que 4 pulgadas, no pretendía ser una arma, pero ella espero a que le sirviera.

-Hey!

Ella se asustó y callo en la pared del callejón mientras su seguidor apareció en frente de ella.

-¿Viene por aquí muy a menudo? Por supuesto que no. En cambio yo si.

La boca de Gwen se abrió de golpe y su mano descendió a su pecho.

-Peter, tu me asustaste demasiado!

Peter, en su traje de Spider Man, soltó una web hacía a bajo y trato de no caerse. Él no paraba de reírse.

Gwen le dio un golpe en el brazo- Ay- logró decir en medio de la risa.

-Gwen, Gwen- dijo mientras se retorcía de la risa y ponía una mano en su estomago- Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo.

Ella lo golpeó de nuevo.

\- Eres muy malo ¿Porqué sigo saliendo contigo?- Ella dijo tratando de no reírse de si misma. Ella hizo una risita.

Finalmente se calmó. Ella hizo una leve sonrisa y supo que estaba sonriendo mucho.

-Boo- Dijo mientras levantaba las manos en el aire y moviendo los dedos.

Gwen fingía volver a tener miedo y simulo con los brazos volver a caer. Al hacerlo se topó contra el bote de la basura.

Peter disparo una web, sosteniéndola de su brazo.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?- Dijo mientras miraba directamente hacia ella.

\- No lo sé, es una noche preciosa para dar un paseo- respondió ella en tono de broma.

-Pero es muy agradable y más con este frío en la ciudad, voy a mantenerte en calor- Dijo moviendo sus cejas.

Ella se rió y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Oh, tu** encanto** es demasiado. Ya, llévame chico insecto _(bugboy en la película)_.

Peter beso su cabeza a través de la máscara y disparo su web en el techo. Y con eso se fueron volando.


	4. D es para depresión

Letra: D

Palabra: Depresión

...

Después de la muerte de George Stacy, las cosas en su casa llegaron a ser un problema. No solo eran los arreglos del funeral, que seguían en marcha, sino que también llamadas de familiares o con ninguna relación con ellos ofreciendo sus _más profundas condolencias_. Se oía constantemente los sonidos de alguien llorando. No todos lloraban a la vez, pero había personas en la casa que lloraban.

Luego del funeral, Gwen se volvío insensible. Sabía que su padre había muerto hacia una semana, y lo había extrañado demasiado, pero no fue un golpe muy duro verlo en el ataúd. Ella deseo no haberlo visto. Ese no era su padre. Ese no era el valiente Capitán Stacy del NYPD, era un cadáver. Sin vida y sin sentido. Simplemente gravado en una piedra.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran estado mejor, tal vez pudiera haberse ahorrado algo de sufrimiento, si Peter hubiera estado ahí para ella. Pero el la dejó caer en ese abismo. Ella entendía porque, sí, ella ciertamente lo hacía, pero eso no le evito sentir dolor. Estaba enfadada con su pare por hacerle prometer eso, y estaba enojada con Peter por haberlo prometido.

Con las perdidas de ella, su madre comenzó a hacerse débil, hasta después de tres semanas de la muerte de su esposo. Gwen se hizo muy diferente a como era, hizo las tareas con una determinación, tomando el papel de su madre en la casa. Ella cayó en una rutina de hacer algo en cada momento del día, pero en la noche ella lloraba. Ella se puso exceso de trabajo a si misa y no poder dormir por las noches.

La escuela era lo peor de todo. Se sintió disgustada y demasiado cansada para levantarse temprano, maquillarse y poner a juego sus prendas de vestir. Cosas que ya no importaban más. Llevaba el pelo desordenado y suelto para después hacerse un un moño desordenado, se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un par de botas cómodas frecuentemente a la rumores comenzaron diciendo que eso era auto-destrucción.

Le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de que había caído en una gran **depresión**... y ahora ya no podía salir de ella.

Ella destripó toda esperanza y fuerza de voluntad que tenía y con el tiempo ella dejo de realizar las tareas del hogar. Su tarea escolar fue la siguiente.

A menudo tenía sueños acerca de su padre y de Peter, aunque nunca en el mismo sueño.

Los de su padre se presentaron como algo normal, como si nunca se hubiera ido. La hizo feliz mientras ella dormía pero cuando despertaba ella no paraba de llorar. Luego había veces en donde él deba algún tonto consejo e u incluso un chisme, pero una vez incluso fue testigo de la muerte de su padre. El escenario ni siquiera se acerco a lo que en verdad pasó con el lagarto, y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no quito que siguiera siendo doloroso. Peter apareció en sus sueños como su novio, amoroso, tierno, y siendo el torpe Peter Parker de siempre. Esos sueños también la hicieron llorar.

Esto duro hasta enero, cuando Peter se detuvo sin evitar su mirada. A mediados de febrero le dedicaba cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo. Era una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa. Ella no lo imaginaba.

Las cosas no se arreglaron, aunque si tardarían mucho tiempo así. Pero esto lo mejoro. Gwen por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que Peter comenzaba a darse cuenta de que se necesitaban mutuamente.

Entonces, una noche de marzo, el dio un golpe en su ventana.

El ruido de la ventana la hizo sobresaltarse, sacudiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Abrió la ventana y un aturdido Spider Man se desplomó en el suelo.

Ella rechazó su disculpa inmediatamente y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo de su cama. Ella tenía uno desde la primera vez que Peter llegó así, y jamás la quitó de ahí. Se intercambiaron unas pocas palabras mientras lo vendaba. Afirmó haber sido rociado con gas pimienta de una mujer a la cuál había salvado de unos ladrones. Estaba sangrando, cegado por el gas pimienta y desorientado.

No hace falta decir que fue mucho su dolor, así que paso toda la noche en su sofá.

Ella pasó la noche en su cama, se acurrucó en forma de bola, convenciéndose así misma que Peter solo lo hizo por necesidad y no porque el quisiera. Cuando Gwen despertó para ir a la escuela, él ya se había marchado. Ella pensó que lo más probable es que haya sido solo un sueño.

Pero entonces ese día en clase de inglés, le dijo que no hiciera promesas que no pueda cumplir. Se sentó detrás de Gwen y murmuró:

-Sí...pero esas son las mejores promesas.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Gwen Stacy.

* * *

Bueno tres cosas: ún la película él está en clase de Literatura y no en inglés.

2\. La maestra es la que le dice que no haga promesas que no pueda cumplir y él respondió.

Y 3. Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que les parece esta adaptación

Voy a estar subiendo un capítulo por día y cuando dejen sus reviews subiré dos =)


	5. E es de enamorado

Letra: E

Palabra: Enamorado

...

Peter se sentó en frente de la tía May, mientras vierte cereal en un tazón. Mientras que ella tiene un desayuno saludable que consiste en unos huevos y pan tostado.

-Tía May ¿Me puedes decir como se conocieron tú y el tío Ben?

La tía May se sorprendió por la pregunta. Para ellos hablar del tío Ben era más fácil que antes, pero todavía no pasaba muy coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno no hay mucho que contar. Él era un chico que causaba muchos problemas, el chico malo por así decir. Sentó cabeza conmigo y eso fue todo.

Peter puso cara dudosa- Vamos, eso no puede ser todo ¿Cómo conseguiste que se enamorara de ti?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- Actúas como si fuera duro. Bueno si quieres saberlo, fue muy fácil. Yo era la chica hermosa y popular y el chico malo y atractivo. Fue un libro. Pero no fue nada fácil- Añadió, agitando su tenedor para dar énfasis- Había piedras de tropiezo. Hizo cosas estúpidas, hice cosas estúpidas. Incluso casados, nos peleábamos. Pero nos amábamos. Todavía lo amo.

Peter colocó una mano sobre su tía. Se sentía mal por hacerla hablar de esto, pero tenía que tomar una difícil decisión y necesitaba el sabio consejo de una mujer que ha pasado por mucho.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Peter?

-Oh...- Él negó con la cabeza- No, no hay ninguna razón.

-Por favor, dime.

Él suspiró y bajo la cabeza- Gwen y yo tuvimos una pelea. Quiero decir, hice algo realmente estúpido y ella realmente no puede culparme por ella...ella amenazó con terminar esto, con nosotros, quiero decir- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por esta chica?

-La amo.

Ella frunció el ceño- Eso no es suficiente.

Él arqueó una ceja por la demanda, pero obedeció - Ella es hermosa en muchos sentidos. No puedo vivir sin ella y pensé que ella sentía lo mismo. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ella..estoy completamente enamorado de ella y cunado estoy con ella, me siento cómodo con quien realmente soy, pero a ella no le importa. No puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin ella.

Tía May asintió mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero-¿Quieres un consejo?

-Sí

-Ve y discúlpate. No me importa si fue tu culpa o no. Es la naturaleza de la mujer, tenemos que echarle la culpa a algo o alguien y los hombres son un objetivo muy conveniente. Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte con ella. El amor es resbaladizo, así que asegúrate a aferrarte a todo lo que amas.

Ese era exactamente el consejo que Peter estaba buscando. La tía May tenía una manera de decirlo como nadie más, así que sonaba comprensible y aparentemente fácil.

La disculpa no fue fácil para Peter, sobre todo por que estaba segura que él no tuvo la culpa, pero él fue a ella y lo hizo de todos modos. Ella estaba satisfecha y se disculpó de inmediato, por decir todas esas cosas y porque estaba enojada.

Para sí mismo, Peter deseaba que ambos vivieran una larga vida juntos, al igual que el amor de su tío y su tía.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que Gwen hiciera un mejor pastel de carne.

* * *

Bueno ya vamos por la letra E ¿qué tal les parece? Para mi es uno de los mejores y no solo de esta pareja.


	6. F es para Falso

Letra: F

Palabra: Falso

...

Peter sabía esta rutina. Él sabía lo que venía después. Su oponente, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, haría del policía bueno y el policía malo por si mismo.

Primero el pretendía que iba a ser de la mala manera, pero después el pretendía que iba a ser de la buena manera. Le va a traer una falsa sensación de seguridad antes de llevar sacar sus armas, lo que podría atraparlo con la guardia baja y obtener información rápida.

Bueno Peter no iba a dejar que eso suceda.

-Gwen, te estoy diciendo que es una sorpresa.

Gwen se sentó en la silla y echo hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Peter, sabes que odio las sorpresas. No cuando sé que van a a venir.

Se rió de la angustia de su novia, ahora él iba a ser el chico malo. Poniendo los brazos abajo de las piernas y la espalda, la levanto con facilidad, lanzándola a la cama como a una niña.

-Ahora siéntate y piensa en lo que has hecho.

Estaba tratando de engañar a Peter y hacerle decir cuál es su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-Vuelvo por ti a las cinco.

Gwen le sacó la lengua y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No te mueras salvando a la ciudad.

Peter asintió saltando hacia la ventana.

-No se me ocurría.

-Y que no se te olvide que el restaurante tiene que ser bonito y no un McDonald's! Llévame a un lugar bonito!

-Lo tengo- Gritó mientras saltaba desde la ventana de incendios.

* * *

No vi donde queda la palabra falso pero así lo subió NoraSpider-Girl

Dejen sus reviews.


	7. G es para Gizmo (Aparato)

Letra: G

Palabra: Gizmo (Aparato)

...

Gwen arrastró un dedo sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Peter, haciéndolo estremecer un poco. Él seguía ignorándola. Ella golpeó con los dedos en sus costillas, donde era muy delicado. La tiró a un lado y siguió ignorándola. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, y aún así siguió ignorándola. Ella besó la parte superior de la oreja, detrás de la oreja y en su cuello. Él la ignoró, se volteo sobre la silla para encarar la. Ella vatio sus pestañas inocentemente, tratando de no reír.

-Gwen, ta te dije que tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo dando la vuelta a su escritorio una vez más.

-Oh, vamos! Estoy aburrida y tengo hambre ¿No podrías tomarte un descanso y caminar conmigo a un pequeño restaurante en la calle?

-No, estoy tratando de terminar esto. Ya te lo dije tengo cosas que hacer.

Con una sonrisa gatuna, Gwen se acercó de nuevo. Ella deslizo sus brazos debajo de él para enrollar sus manos y tratar de distraerlo nuevamente.

-Está bien, pero al menos dime que es este apararatito.

Él puso sus manos sobre la mesa, ocupándose del aparato otra vez.

-Un chico malo rompió mis lanzadores de telaraña. Ambos de ellos.

-Que injusticia- comentó Gwen haciendo clic con su lengua.

-Igualmente me di cuenta de que tenía que actualizarlos. A distancia larga no son muy buenos. No son consistentes.

-No se parece en nada a los otros- Dijo ella, agitando su pelo. Muy a propósito ella causo que su pelo cayera en la cara.

Él le dio un manotazo en sus manos- ¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso? Estoy intentando trabajar en esto.

-Bien- resopló Gwen, y se sentó en otra silla al lado de la mesa.

Ella observo como las hábiles manos montaban y desmontaban las lanzadoras, él no dejaba de mirarla. Su cara de enfurruñada era adorable, con su pelo rubio alrededor de su cara y la cara apoyada en la mesa... ella era adorable.

De repente, Peter puso las manos sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un lento y dulce beso.

Cuando él se aparto, él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la levantó sobre la mesa. Ella dejó escapar un grito y levantó los pies para evitar golpear a su proyecto.

-Estaba pensando en algo más como un restaurante de mariscos del centro de la ciudad- Peter reflexionó mientras caminaban por las escaleras, con ella todavía abrazada a él.

-Suena muy bien

Gwen hizo una nota a si misma _"Peter es débil con la cara de perrito" _

* * *

Dejen sus reviews y perdonen la tardanza.

Díganme que tal les parece la nueva portada


	8. H es para Harass (Acosar)

Letra: H

Palabra: Harass (Acosar)

...

Suceden cosas malas cuando Peter llega tarde a una cita.

Gwen quería regañarle por su mal hábito de llegar tarde, pero en ese momento ella tenía asuntos por atender. Por ejemplo: el hombre apoyado sobre la pared.

Era una situación mala, peor que mala. Bueno lo normalmente malo, cuando hablamos de su novio Spider Man, es muy malo para una persona normal. Simplemente se muestra lo realmente malo de la situación.

Peter ni siquiera hubiera pensado en ver hacia ese callejón, bueno si es que realmente hubiera llegado a tiempo a la cita. Ella no sabía que hacer.

Ella había estado esperando en el restaurante donde habían decido apenas tres horas antes, cuando el hombre se le acerco. Él era joven pero aun así muy grande para ella.

-Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a mi cita- ella explicó educadamente, dando un paso lejos de él.

-Ya veo- dijo él con una leve sonrisa burlona.

El teléfono de Gwen comenzó a sonar. Cuando ella lo sacó de su bolso vio el nombre de Liz en la pantalla, aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de ese hombre. Cualquier cosa solo para que este sola.

Ella hizo todo el show de no poder escuchar a Liz, luego entró en un pequeño callejón al lado del restaurante. El callejón era muy pequeño, no era más grande que el largo de sus brazos.

En lugar que el hombre la dejará sola como ella pensaba, él la siguió hasta el callejón. Gwen colgó el teléfono y le dio una mirada.

-Señor, no quiero problemas.

Tiró el teléfono y sujetó sus muñecas, sujetándola contra la pared con dureza. Él le dedico una sonrisa desagradable, pero un puño choco contra su cara antes de poder decir nada. El golpe lo mando a varios metros, donde aterrizo contra un contenedor de basura.

Después de dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa, Gwen vio a Peter ahí de pie, mirándose muy fuerte con su chaqueta de vestir y camisa blanca. Él parecía marcado.

Sujetó a Gwen por los hombros y le preguntó si estaba bien. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien, se dirigió hacia el hombre. Con un puño en el cuello de él, lo arrastro hacia sus pies.

-¿Estabas **acosando** a mi novia?- Peter lanzó un golpe lento y dejó que el hombre lo esquivara.

El hombre lanzó un golpe y antes de que se diera cuenta su muñeca estaba rota. Estúpidamente, lanzó otro golpe con su otra mano y Peter le torció el brazo.

Peter clavo su rodilla en las costillas del hombre, liberando el brazo. Después de un momento, trató de liberar sus pies, pero solo recibió un golpe del puño de Peter en su cabeza.

-Peter!- Gwen gritó- Ya esta hecho. Estoy bien.

La tomó en sus brazos, casi levantándola del suelo -Lo siento- dijo ahogado debido a que su cabello estorbaba.

-Esta bien, gracias por salvarme- suspiró ella. Sobre el hombro de Peter, vio a el hombre tratando de levantarse, sus piernas temblaban. Hizo una gran carrera para salir de aquel callejón. Sintió como Peter tenso su brazo para sujetar las ropas del hombre, Gwen lo detuvo con su mano, enviándole una señal a Peter para que se detuviera.

-Va a terminar en el hospital, déjalo correr.

Peter no parecía contento con esto, sin embargo lo dejó ir- ¿Estás lista para la cena?- preguntó liberándola de su fuerte abrazo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y enganchó su brazo con el de él- Tenemos reservado. Y yo siempre estoy lista para comer.

Él se echo a reír- Vamos entonces

* * *

Espero que se entienda la traducción porque aveces me quedo insegura si esta bien o no porque hay palabras que no las entiendo ni yo o el traductor dice cosas sin sentido. Perdon si no se entiende

Ehhh! ya tuve mi primer Review de esta increible historia.

**crybcap **gracias por tu review, me animó demasiado.

Gracias por tomar su tiempo y leer este fic escrito por **NoraSpider-Girl**.


	9. I es para Inteligente

Letra: I

Palabra: Inteligente

...

-No, no, esta pieza va a aquí.

-Peter, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?

-Por supuesto! El tío Ben y yo siempre solíamos hacer estas cosas para la Tía May.

-Entonces debes de saber que esto no tiene sentido.

Gwen le dio una mirada a Peter, las manos las tenía sobre el tablón que él se negó a liberar.

Ellos estaban tratando de montar un mueble sueco que la madre de Gwen había comprado hace poco. Todo el montaje que requería. Peter pensaba que la tabla N3 iba adjuntada a los tablones K1 Y K2, con tornillos Y3 a 7, que iban conectados a la vez con la tabla principal, tabla A.

Gwen pensaba todo lo contrario, diciendo que la tabla N3 iba adjuntada a un lado, y la tabla C debía de ir en la parte superior de las tablas K1 y 2, con tornilos A4 y 5.

-Si me dejaras enseñarte como es- dijo Gwen, dándole otro tirón.

Peter le dio una mirada de suficiencia. Él solo tenía la tabla con un dedo.

-Pero yo sé lo que estoy haciendo- dijo en un tono un poco quejoso.

-Pero yo soy más inteligente que tú.

-Pero me gradué como la más inteligente de la clase.

-Solo porque adquirí habilidades sobrehumanas y tuve que salvar a la ciudad tres veces antes de la graduación.

-Bueno no se trata de quién es más inteligente.

-¿Entonces porque sacaste el tema?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio dándose miradas duras. las esquinas de sus bocas comenzarpn a moverse. Hubo risitas que se elevaban a sus gargantas.

Peter fue le primero en romper el silencio con un bufido y una sonrisa de medio lado, Gwen siguió con una risita y un bufido por su parte.

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Simon, el mayor de los hermanos de Gwen, los había estado observando desde el pasillo con gran diversión. Entro en la sala y se sentó a la par de Peter. Sin decir una palabra, colocó las piezas con el fin de ser ensambladas, coloco pequeñas bolsitas de tornillos y pernos en los agujeros que iban.

Gwen miró las instrucciones que para ella y su novio habían sido muy confusas y quedó asombrada con su hermano.

-Ustedes dos, par nerds, quédense en el laboratorio- dijo con una sonrisa intratable.

* * *

Aquí esta como prometí dos capítulos si dejaban reviews.


	10. J es para Jam (Concierto)

Letra: J

Palabra: Jam (concierto)

...

Mientras lavaba los platos, Gwen tarareaba la música proveniente de su iPod. Era tarde y ella esperaba que Peter llegará en cualquier momento. La dulce música ayudo a mantenerla en cama ya que Peter jamás llegaba a casa a tiempo para cenar.

Ella se detuvo tan pronto escucho que la manija de la puerta daba vuelta, lo que indicaba que Peter ya estaba en casa. Camino hacia donde se encontraba su iPod y bajo el volumen de la música.

Saludó a Peter con un puñado de espuma en las manos y lo beso en la mejilla.

Él se río y soplo una de la burbujas. Ella le saco la lengua y continuo lavando los platos.

Después de un momento, Mozart fue silenciado y reemplazado por la música de Peter.

-Hey! Estaba escuchando eso- dijo ella agitando sus manos mojadas hacia él.

Él se río y levanto las manos en defensa contra el agua.

-Yo se que estabas escuchando eso, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- ella se burló, apoyándose contra el mostrador- Ese es mi **concierto**.

Peter se río- Otra vez ¿Por qué?

Con un golpe de sus dedos mojados, ella volvió a poner la música suave y agarró la mano de Peter, levantándola y colocando la otra mano sobre el hombro de él.

Él entendió el mensaje y comenzó a bailar por toda la cocina, evitando cosas como las sillas y demás.

-Porque- Gwen suspiró, con la car muy cerca de el oído de él -puedes hacer esto.

Giraron y el mojó las puntas del pelo de ella. Ella soltó una risita emocionada mientras bailaban por toda la habitación al compás de la música.

Este sería uno de los momentos que los dos apreciarían siempre, provocados por una pregunta tonta o una sola palabra. Así es como funcionaba su relación. Era casi irreal, pero para los dos, era la cosa más verdadera que habían sentido.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el otro capítulo.

Espero con ansias ya traducir el siguiente capítulo porque es uno de mis favoritos de esta maravillosa historia.

Hasta mañana.


	11. K es para Kids (niños)

Línea del tiempo: Varios años después de los sucesos de la trilogía, están recién casados.

Letra: K

Palabra: Kids (Niños)

...

-Peter... he estado pensando.

El hombre mencionado miro a su bella rubia e hizo una mueca de perplejidad, dándole toda su atención.

-¿Sobre qué?

Gwen no lo estaba viendo a los ojos, mas bien miraba hacia su mano izquierda y tocaba su anillo.

-Quiero decir ... nuestro primer aniversario se acerca... y yo he estado pensando...

Él tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas, lo que hizo a ella mirarlo a los ojos. Él le dedico una sonrisa alentándola a continuar.

-Quiero **niños**\- ella respiró hondo.

Peter inmediatamente retrocedió, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Los niños eran la ultima cosa en su mente. En el pasado tal vez hubiera querido tener hijos propios, pero ahora ya no más.

Mil excusas surgieron en su mente.

Él y Gwen ya habían hablado de esto antes. Spider Man evitaba cosas que debían de ser. No siempre iba a ser capaz de estar ahí, y aunque los ingreso de Gwen en Oscorp no eran nada despreciables, se irían en un segundo si quedara embarazada, porque su trabajo usualmente involucraban peligrosos elementos químicos.

-Gwen...- Peter podía pensar en mil excusas lógicas, pero ellas no eran realmente válidas. La mayoría de ellos podrían ser fáciles de solucionar, pero el único problema que no podía ser remediado era que él se negaba a abrirse.

Se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Gwen asombrada y con sus ojos llorosos.

La escalera de incendios era la salida más cercana, y el en que ella no se atrevería a seguirlo. Se sentó en la vieja escalera oxidada, trato de controlar su respiración mientras el aire frío azotaba contra su cara.

El ADN de Peter había sido alterado permanentemente debido a la mordedura de araña. Hasta donde él sabía, no había nada que hacer para eliminar el ADN de la araña.

Lo que significaba que sí tenia hijos, serían igual que Peter. Tendrían sus mismo poderes, y cuando él ya no estuviera la responsabilidad caería sobre ellos. No quería que sus hijos tuvieran que pasar lo mismo que él. Escuchar constantemente el clamor de la ciudad, para ignorar la llamado o responder a ella y sacrificar sus vidas. Para ser socialmente rechazados. Para ser dolorosamente diferentes a los demás.

Pero al mismo tiempo... quería niños. Quería sostener a un bebé recién nacido y decirle a la tía May como lucían. Para a los niños pequeños y saber que se siente tener a una personita viendo hacia arriba solo para mirarte. Deseó poder ser todo lo que su padre no llegó a ser, pero con Spider Man, era probable que él muriera antes.

Hubo un golpe en la ventana. Peter voltio y encontró a Gwen sonriendo con cautela. Él no estaba listo para tener esa conversación de nuevo. Él nunca lo iba a estar. Hizo lo que pudo para empujarse por las escaleras y entrar.

La ventana se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, ahora marido y esposa estaban sentados en el sofá, agarrados de la mano.

-Lo siento- dijo Gwen en voz baja.

-No, no lo debes de sentir. Yo simplemente...

-Peter, si tu piensas que no he pensado en lo que podría suceder con los genes de los niños estás equivocado. He pensado en ello largo tiempo y he decido que no me importa. Los amaría sin importar que, podría hacer frente...

-Yo no quiero que hagan eso. Es una carga tan pesada. Sin saber si podrás regresar a casa, a sabiendas de que las personas que amas están en peligro.

Gwen se apoyó en él y él sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba.

-Por favor...

Peter suspiró -Dame un poco de tiempo.

Alrededor de un año después de aquella conversación, ellos tenían una niña. Ella era lo que se podía decir preciosa y tan completamente normal como ellos podían decir. Y después de tres años de esto, un niño. Fue una experiencia increíble, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar un mundo donde ellos habían dudado en tener hijos y estar sin ellos.

* * *

Dios! este es mi capítulo favorito de todo el fic. Créanme que siempre me pongo emotiva cuando lo leo y espero que también les guste.

Dejen sus reviews y díganme si les gusta o no este hermoso fic de **NoraSpider-Girl**.


	12. L es para Love (Amor)

Línea del tiempo: va a ser obvio =(

Letra: L

Palabra: Love (amor)

...

No había palabras para describir lo mucho la **amaba**.

Él la amaba más que su propia vida, él la amaba más que al sol y la comida, más que el verde del pasto y el azul del cielo. El total de estrellas en el cielo son menores que las veces que le dijo a ella: Te amo.

Las palabras no podían describir cuan valiosa era ella para él.

Él cambiaría cada centavo que él tuviera, él sangraría por ella, él le daría cada aliento que tuviera por esa mujer. Cada vez que él la miraba sabía que ella era su muerte, porque el daría su vida por ella cualquier día de la semana.

Ningún idioma tenía la palabra para describir sus sentimientos hacia ella.

El amor no era suficiente, la pasión se quedaba muy corta. Lo que sentía por ella era un sentimiento en lo más profundo de él y nunca lo podría explicar. Este sentimiento crecía cada vez que miraba su cara.

Cada día que pasaba sin ella era como la muerte. Él no era nada sin ella, era completamente inútil. Ella era su amanecer y su atardecer, su esperanza en el mundo, su razón para moverse incluso al estar herido. No había fuerza en la Tierra como esa mujer, esa hermosa mujer, su fuerza de voluntad. Nada menos que esa fuerza, era su razón para levantarse de la cama cada mañana.

Porque no había palabras que pudieran describir ese dolor, ninguna cosa material podría levantarle el ánimo, ningún idioma tenía la palabra para describir lo desesperado que se sentía todos los días... no, segundos... que pasó sin ella.

Su muerte casi lo mata. La noticia le hirió más profundamente y más permanentemente que cualquier otra mala noticia. Lloró, y habría podido seguir así si no fuera porque él sabía lo que quería.

Ella querría que él viviera, viviera y fuera feliz. Ella deseaba que él pudiera seguir adelante y alcanzara la grandeza.

Pero ella no sabía que era inútil sin ella.

Aún así se prolongo el tiempo de sufrimiento. Se arrastraba por el baro o el fuego, por la nieve o por las espinas. Tomó lo que le dañaba en su vida y la tiró, porque sabía que ella lo observaba. Él sabía que ella estaba cuidando de él.

Y así, Peter Parker continuo amando a Gwen Parker, y hacerla sentir orgullosa de él todo los días.

* * *

Lloré cuando leí este capítulo y lo que me consoló fue que estaban casados.

Díganme si me equivoco en la redacción de algunas oraciones o algo.

Bueno espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews.


	13. N es para Nonsense (Tontería)

Letra: N

Palabra: Nonsense (Tontería)

...

Peter envolvió su brazos alrededor de Gwen por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella y mirándola jugar su juego en Internet.

-Hey Gwen- dijo pensativo.

-Sí, Pete- Ella no rompió su concentración en el juego, sus ojos revoloteaban por la pantalla y su dedo haciendo clic con furia en el mouse.

-Te amo.

Ella detuvo su juego. Se voltio y planto un beso en el moretón que estaba creciendo en la mejilla de Peter.

-Qué pasa?

-Ah no es nada. Es solo... um, no tienes permiso para ir a ninguna parte. Eso es todo. Quiero decir, como, que puedes ir a la tienda de comestibles... Necesitamos un poco de carne para el almuerzo... Pero no puedes (no tienes permiso) sabes?

Gwen se río suavemente, golpeándole el hombro para dejar que se levante.

-Peter, yo nunca te voy a dejar.

-Qué pasa si no tienes opción? Yo no podría vivir sin ti.

Mientras se dirige al sofá, ella le da una palmada en el pecho.

-Peter, eso es una** tontería**. Si yo fuera a algún lugar- Levanto la mano del pecho de él- No estoy diciendo que lo haré, pero si lo hiciera. Se que volverías a juntar todas las piezas y volverías a ser el mismo que alguna vez fuiste. Tú salvas vidas y amas a tu tía May. Serías un friki de la ciencia y terminarías un collage.

Él se sentó junto con ella y sujeto su mano.

-No tengo miedo de muchas cosas ¿Sabes? Soy un súper humano. Pero algo que en verdad me aterra es perderte.

-Bueno deja de tener miedo. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

* * *

Me resulto un poco triste traducir este capitulo porque ya sabemos que pasa en TASM 2 y bueno ya solo queda leerlo y espero que les guste.

Disculpen si no traduzco bien pero hay unas partes que en serio no entiendo y me pierdo y las escribo a como puedo.

Dejen sus reviews por favor.


	14. O es para Oops

Letra: O

Palabra: Oops

...

Había un montón de accidentes en la relación de Peter y Gwen. Citas y aniversarios olvidados. Su segundo hijo. Cosas pequeñas como esas.

Si hicieran un esquema de todas estas cosas, nada importaba realmente. Las citas fueron re programadas, los aniversarios suceden una vez al año, que de todos modos amaban a su segundo hijo. Pero aveces ese gran esquema no estaba dentro de sus mentes. Aveces "**Oops**" no era suficiente.

Había un montón de veces que lo habían dicho. Como cuando Gwen quemaba la cena, cuando Peter llegaba más tarde de lo previsto por intentar ser un héroe, cuando Gwen accidentalmente provoco un incendio químico en la cocina por llevar trabajo a casa, cuando Peter olvidaba perforar las castañas para Acción de Gracias y convirtiendo la cocina de su tía en una zona de guerra.

Pero cuando se trataba de los niños "Oops" simplemente no era suficiente. Donde su madre estaba preocupada! Para ello, iba a utilizar el tiempo que Peter perdió en la graduación de su hija mayor.

Él tuvo que disculparse por lo menos siete veces antes de que Gwen considerara perdonarlo, aunque su hija ya lo hubiera hecho. Después tuvo que hacer bromas, parecer encantador, usar su excusa final y validarla, y entonces pedir disculpas.

El siguiente "Oops" no vino hasta dentro de unos años.

Ellos se perdonaron el uno al otro los accidentes , aveces, los momentos más memorables fueron debido a esos accidentes. Los Parker no lo hubieran hecho de otra manera.

* * *

**Nota de autor (NoraSpider-Girl): las castañas estallan cuando no las perforan. Es una historia verdadera.**

* * *

Espero les guste.

Dejo dos capítulos por tardanza.

¿Reviews?


	15. Fotografía y Propuesta

Letra: P

Palabras: Photograph, proposal (Fotografía, propuesta)

Palabra: Photograph (Fotografía)

...

-Peter, este es el último cuadro- anunció Gwen.

Levanto la mirada sobre el marco y luego a su esposa. Había tenido un tiempo muy difícil, después de todo ya casi había pasado un año desde que se mudaron a su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Pensaban que no tenían demasiadas cosas. La caja era pequeña pero abultada por los laterales. Él podía ver la nota pegada en la partes superior.

-Quieres que lo saque yo?

-Yo la abrí, pero creo que quieres desempacar tú mismo- Dijo ella, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Una vez que lo hagas estaremos oficialmente mudados.

Él le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que hizo que ella saltará y riera.

-Podríamos simplemente sentarnos aquí, hay un maratón de Star Trek: la serie original.

-Hmmm- Dijo mientras miraba esos grandes ojos marrones- Creo que disfrutaras más desempacando la caja.

Ella le dio un beso en los labios -Además, la serie original esta en Netflix.

Él sonrió, sabiendo que la mente de Gwen estaba puesta en terminar esto, lo haría sufrir las consecuencias.

-Bien, bien! Iré a desempacar la aburrida caja. Con una condición! más tarde miraremos Star Trek II: La ira de Khan con palomitas de maíz.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente.

-Trato!

Él le beso la frente, a través de su flequillo, luego exhaló y camino hacia la oficina.

Él tomo la caja de cartón abierta, revelando cientos de **fotografías**.

La respiración de Peter paró en su garganta. Recordaba hace cuatro años, cuando se mudo de la casa de su infancia, arrogando todo en una caja. Se quedó mirando la misma caja.

Deslizo el dedo por debajo de la primera foto que vio, la recogió y froto su pulgar contra la foto con amor.

-Tío Ben- dij en voz baja. El hombre era viejo y con su pelo blanco, pero tan feliz como pudo haber sido. Un joven Peter sentado sobre sus hombros y el tío Ben sentado sobre el sofá. Tenían la sonrisa más grande que ellos pudieran tener. Pero el tío Ben miro a su sobrino con el más tierno audaz amor en sus ojos. Sus ojos brillando bajo sus gafas fue el mayor testimonio de amor que pudieron demostrarse los dos.

El tío Ben pudo haber sido muy duro muchas veces y sin experiencia con los niños, pero no podía negar lo mucho que amo a su hijo adoptivo.

Peter puso la foto esa foto en la alfombra junto a él, siguió buscando hermosos recuerdos en esa caja.

La mayoría de ellas eran cosas que había hecho en su clase de fotografía en la secundaria. Paisajes de Manhattan y ángulos vertiginosos de los rascacielos. Pero algunos de esas fotos eran de sus amigos Mary Jane y Harry, su adolescente esposa, su tía May y su tío Adam. Un puñado eran de un acción de gracias particularmente memorable, unos años antes de que su tío Ben muriera, se reunió con ambas partes de la familia y bajo el techo Parker con una cena extravagante cocinado por nada más y nada menos que su tía May.

Algunas fotos le daban ganas de llorar, sobre todo en los tiempos felices con su tía y tío. Algunos de ellos evocaban su risa, como las astutas fotos que le había tomado a Gwen, como su espalda antes de que se enamorara de él.

Antes de darse cuenta, las fotografías estaban amontonadas alrededor de él, organizadas por año personas o persona y la caja estaba completamente vacía. Se puso de pie y dejo todo exactamente como estaba en ese momento, caminando de regreso a la sala.

-Eso fue rápido- comentó Gwen, levantando su vista del libro.

-En realidad no he puesto ninguno de ellos... ¿Cuántos de estos viste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Solo le di un vistazo a la cima. No quería ver nada que tú no quieras.

Peter le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la oficina y vio todo lo que ahí se encontraba.

-Creo que podríamos retrasar Kahn e ir a comprar algunos álbumes de fotos? Quiero hacerlo mientras estoy pensando en esto.

-Por supuesto. Puedo poner stickers en el álbum?

-...Apropiadamente.

-Excelente. Vamos!- dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

Palabra: Propuesta

...

Peter nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. _Nunca_. No podía pensar ni una sola vez en que estuviera más nervioso como lo estaba ahora parado en la calle.

Era finales de verano, el sol se estaba poniendo, en Nueva York. El calor residual se levantó sobre las calles y solo añadió sudor al nerviosismo. Su mano izquierda se cerró en torno a tres rosas pálidas y pequeñas, claveles rosados. Había aprendido, a través de los años, que Gwen prefería menos a más, especialmente cuando se trataba de flores.

En el bolsillo del saco de vestir que llevaba sobre una camisa impecable, una pequeña caja sobre lo que era el agujero de su corazón.

Él caminaba de un lado a otro delante del restaurante donde se iba a reunir con Gwen, con las manos temblando nerviosamente. Mil pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, ninguno positivo. Realmente él podría ser una persona tan pesimista.

-Peter?

Giro sobre sus talones, sonriendo hacia Gwen. Estaba sorprendido por la impresionantemente hermosa que se se miraba. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que se aferraba a todos los lugares correctos. En su pelo había una banda dorada dina, conteniendo el resto que caía sobre sus hombros, hasta la mitad de su espalda. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían podido salir de esta manera, apesar que se veía hermosa día a día, le encantaba cuando ella se vestía así.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo, tartamudeando.

-Llegas temprano- comentó ella, asombrada con su novio.

-Oh, oh sí. Yo eh, solo quería que esta noche fuera especial ¿Sabes? no podemos hacer esto muy seguido, solo me gustaría hacer lo mejor que pueda...

La sonrisa más dulce floreció de los labios color rosa de su novia.

-Gracias Peter. Ya sabes como esto significa mucho para mi.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y milisegundo antes de recordar el pequeño ramo que tenía en las manos.

-Oh! son... esto es para ti.

Cuando se las dio, casi la golpeo en la cara. Podría haberse pateado a si mismo; no había tartamudeado tanto o tan torpe con Gwen desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se río, tomando las flores y las rosas dando un resoplido.

-Oh Peter, son preciosas. ¿Qué te pasa? Te estás superando a ti mismo esta noche!

Por un momento le entro el pánico. Gwen pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado! Entonces se dio cuenta de que era de forma positiva.

Se recobro rápidamente, sonriendo y tendiendo su brazo hacia ella. Él la acompaño hasta su mesa, saco la silla para ella y luego se sentó torpemente sobre la suya.

A lo largo de la cena, entablaron una larga conversación y sudaba muchísimo. Su corazón no podía dejar de latir rápido y su respiración más superficial.

En el momento en que pusieron su postre, Gwen se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando y se atrevió a preguntar de que se trataba.

-Yo, um, um, solo, tengo algo de... Solo quiero hablar contigo después de la cena.

Ella entrelazó los dedos y apoyo su barbilla encima de sus dedos.

-Háblame ahora, esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa alentadora.

Una sacudida paso por él y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Sentía que iba a llorar o perder la cordura.

Moviéndose rápidamente , antes de que cambiará de parecer, se puso de pie y tiró un poco de la silla de Gwen. Tomó su mano izquierda con la de él, con la derecha saco la caja del anillo y se arrodilló.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y comenzaron a humedecerse antes de que la rodilla de él tocara el suelo.

_-G-Gwen, sabes que eres lo más especial en el mundo para mí..._\- Él sollozo y una lágrima callo por su mejilla. Para entonces, podía sentir los ojos de todo el mundo sobre ellos- _Hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas y todas esas cosas, y-y, yo no cambiaría nada de eso_\- Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de concluir su discurso- _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Gwen tomó la caja, la puso sobre la mesa, y prácticamente salio volando para abrazar a Peter.

_-Sí!_

Todo el mundo en el restaurante comenzó a plaudir y ambos Peter y Gwen soltaron un sollozo toda la tensión. Aunque Peter había estado tan nervioso, parecía que su **propuesta** no había resultado tan mal, después de todo.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora (NoraSpider-Girl): Siento la necesidad de hacerles saber que Peter y Gwen estaban casados mucho antes de que Gwen muriera. (Con respecto al capítulo 12. L is for Love)**_

Notas de la traductora (yo XD):

1\. Tuve la necesidad de compartir lo dicho arriba porque sentí que era importante, y si no solo ignorenlo.

2\. Perdón por tardar mucho en subir capítulo. No tengo excusa. Les diría que las últimas dos semana fue por mis exámenes pero igualmente no estudie.

3\. ¿Quién aquí además yo es fan de Andrew Garfield y Emma Stone? Bueno estaba pensando en hacer un fic de ellos pero quería preguntarles que les parecería. La verdad tengo muchas ideas para fics de ellos y mucha inspiración (todo por los rumores de que se casarán :3) pero bueno díganme por favor.

4\. Dejen Reviews por favor!


	16. Q es para Quiet (Silencio)

Letra: Q

Palabra: Quiet (Silencio)

...

-Gwen?

Silencio

-Gwen

Nada

-Gweeen!

Nada

-Vamos, Gwen- Peter trató de convencerla, jugando con los extremos del largo cabello rubio de su novia. Ella se apartó y él suspiro.

-Por favor, háblame. Lo siento, lo he dicho mil veces...Por favor?

Ella apretó más sus brazos ya cruzados.

Poniendo sus piernas en el sofá, Peter se dejó caer y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de ella, que se había volteado hacía él.

-Solo di algo.

-No- ella gruño.

Las comisuras de los labios de él hicieron una delicada sonrisa. Incluso esa palabra era un gran progreso. Cuando Peter había entrado a su apartamento dos horas antes, ella se había ido a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Había pruebas de que ella había consumido demasiado helado por toda la cocina y Peter sabía que había hecho algo mal. Tuvo que pasar media hora junto a su puerta, pidiendo saber que era lo que pasaba. Cuando él fue a la cocina para sobornarla con helado, vio el calendario. Se había olvidado de su aniversario de dos años de relación.

-Te amo. Lo siento. En serio lo siento- insistió, exagerando cada palabra- Voy a recompensarte de alguna manera, te lo prometo.

Solo había conseguido sacarla de su habitación después de reconocer que es lo que había hecho mal.

-No- fue la respuesta de ella en una sola palabra.

Estaba confundido, sentado y tratando de ver la cara de ella.

-Pero metí la pata, Gwen, yo voy a arreglarlo.

Ella se quedó en silencio una vez más y él se volvió a tirar al sofá. Simplemente no podía soportar ese **silencio** más. Peter se puso de pie y la tomo por los hombros con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella no pudiera alejarse. Tenía la esperanza de que la inspiración le vendría con una gran discurso, pero solo se quedo mirándola sin decir nada. Había lagrimas entre sus ojos. Él no podía manejarlo más.

-No me vengas con esa mirada- dijo la voz de Gwen apunto de quebrase. Ella levantó una mano para limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas de él- Te perdono, siento haber hecho esto un escándalo.

Peter no hizo nada más que besarla en los labios.

-Por favor- por favor- no te sientas mal- dijo dándole entre cada palabra un beso.

Ella se rió y puso las mano en la cara de él. Casi no había evidencia de su ira.

-Pero por supuesto no lo olvidaras el año que viene.

Él no hablo porque estaba boquiabierto.

* * *

PD: Ya sé que este capítulo es igual a mi One-Shoot, Olvide mi aniversario, pero esa historia como dije ahí la escribí durante de mi clase de inglés y todavía no había leído esta historia así que no copie la idea, aunque esta es cien veces mejor que la mía. Solo quería avisar para que no hayan malentendidos.

Espero les haya gustado y por favor díganme si quisieran que subiera el resumen de un fic de Stonefield que tengo en mente.


	17. R es para Ramen

Letra: R

Palabra: Ramen (Fideos)

Línea del tiempo: Situada después del capitulo K, Gwen esta embarazada de Peter jr.

...

Peter seco las lágrimas y el sudor de la cara de su esposa con un trapo húmedo. Ella se estaba temblando sobre el regazo de él.

-Que termine esto ya- ella gimió.

-Lo sé- él suspiro. Él se hizo para atrás y re hizo la cola de ella.

La pareja se acurrucó en un edredón de su piso del baño, donde habían pasado la mayor parte de tiempo en los últimos tres días. Las náuseas del embarazo de Gwen se había tornado en una venganza contra ellos y la cuan no esperaban.

Gwen también se estaba empezando a preocuparse por Peter. Ella se sentía desorientada y no podía parar de sentirse agitada. Las náuseas habían estado presente y sin parar en los últimos tres días, y ella no había sido capaz de retener ningún alimento.

Peter no había sido capaz de que ella retuviera algo dentro de ella. Necesitaba al menos beber algo, porque obviamente estaba deshidratada.

-¿Hay algo que pueda darte?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Tienes que beber algo al menos ¿Un Gatorade?

-Nooo...

-Gwen tendré que llevarte a la sala de emergencias. Luego cuando tu mamá y tía May pregunten porque estamos ahí y tendremos que decirles sobre el bebé antes de que estemos listos.

Gwen no respondió, se estaba acurrucando más el pecho de Peter, entonces se alejó de él y se arrojo contra el inodoro.

Peter se inclinó hacia delante y alejaba los cabellos sueltos de la cara de ella hasta que ella termino y se volvió a recostar otra vez en él.

-Bien- murmuró ella.

Peter sonrió con tristeza.

-Okay, Agua? Gatorade? Caldo?

Ella negó con su cabeza a cada uno.

Gwen- dijo Peter inexpresivo- Dime que es lo que quieres. Tienes que tomar algo.

Él vio como los ojos de ella parpadeaban, como si le costara mantenerse despierta.

-Ramen- se las arregló para decir.

-Fideos Ramen?- Peter pensó por un momento- Tenemos esos.

Limpió el rostro de Gwen antes de dejarla en el baño para hacer los fideos.

Ella logró controlarse y no tuvo náuseas. Después de tres horas ella había vuelto a vomitar, pero Peter estaba convencida de que por lo menos con la sopa consiguió algunos nutrientes.

Ella dependió de los fideos Ramen por el resto de la semana, y con él tiempo la enfermedad disminuyó, dejándola solo con leves náuseas.

Después de que todo hubo terminado y quedo como un recuerdo, a ellos les gustaba bromear acerca de como los fideos Ramen fueron lo único que la mantuvo a ella con vida esa semana.

* * *

Después de meses de ausencia por fin actualice. Tal vez ni me extrañaron pero aún así discúlpenme.

Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo antes de que la historia termine, o hasta que la autora del fic lo termine. Recuerden que yo solo hago la traducción. Pero aún así tengo otros fic para traducir ya que esto es lo que más me gusta porque yo como escritora apesto :P

¿Review?


	18. S es para Shut Up (Cállate)

Letra: S

Palabra: Shut up (Cállate)

...

Gwen aulló cuando un trueno la sobresalto. El sonido se sacudió por el edificio y la chica tomo refugio en los cimientos.

Ella sabía que los truenos eran inofensivos. Había una manta envolviéndola y una almohada detrás de su cabeza, pero ella no se sentía cómoda. No sin Peter. En una mano ella sostenía una linterna y en la otra su teléfono.

En el exterior, la condición del clima estaba destrozando Nueva York. La electricidad no estaba funcionando desde hacia varias horas, y la lluvia era el doble fuerte.

Una luz antinatural brilló, justo fuera de la ventana. Gwen no sabía si ella gritó; el trueno que acaba de caer había ahogado cualquier otro sonido.

Gwen se dormía y despertaba de su inquietante sueño. El trueno y la iluminación, así como partes de la pesadilla, la despertaban. No había electricidad, y no se podía ver a través de la ventana por la fuerte lluvia, así que no había forma de saber si Peter estaba a salvo.

Cansada, comprobó el reloj de su teléfono. 2:03 a.m. Por más que ella ya no quisiera dormir, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Dio una última mirada a la ventana para asegurarse de que estaba con llave, se durmió de nuevo, y no se despertó después de una cuantas horas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella no sabía si seguía soñando. Ella medio esperaba que siguiera soñando.

La lluvia había cesado. No había ningún rayo de luz que entrara por la ventana, Y Peter estaba en medio de una. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos, y luchando por quitarse su máscara. Cuando por fin se logró quitar su húmeda máscara, cayo por la ventana en cuatro piernas y se quedo sin aliento. Él tosió y tosió hasta que finalmente pudo respirar con normalidad. Tiró de su traje que colgaba de su espalda, y se podía ver que su piel estaba quemada y sangrando.

Peter miró a Gwen, abrió su boca para decir algo, y se detuvo. Su cabeza callo a su pecho de nuevo. Sus brazos estaban temblando. Se dio la vuelta, llorando cuando su espalda calló y golpeó la alfombra.

Gwen no respiró por un segundo, viéndolo tendido en el suelo. No podía ver su respiración.

-Peter...?

Él dio un respiró largo y tembloroso, Gwen también dio uno.

Muy lentamente, ella se acercó a su lastimado novio. Parecía estar inconsciente pero respirando. Ella arrugó su nariz ante el olor de la piel quemada de él. Le daba ganas de vomitar. En cambio, ella aliso el húmedo cabello de él y limpió las lágrimas y suciedad de la cara de él con la punta de su manta.

Poco a poco, Peter parpadeo despierto.

Una vez más, él abrió la boca para hablar. Él, al menos, consiguió escapara un gemido, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando decir.

-Sh, dale un minuto- dijo Gwen. Ella le dio una sonrisa que no fue lo suficientemente grande para llegar a sus ojos.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, y se agarró de la mano y hombro de Gwen. Ella lo ayudó a sentarse.

Una vez hecho esto, se sintió un poco mejor.

-Gwen- él se las arregló para decir con una voz quebrada- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza- Estoy bien ¿Tú estás bien?

Él le dio una dolida, pero cursi, sonrisa y mostrando que él, en cierta parte, estaba bien. Hizo un gesto a su espalda- ¿Cómo se ve?

Gwen negó con la cabeza- Tienes que ir a un hospital, no sé como tratar quemaduras de este estilo.

-No, voy a estar bien- Él dijo mientras hacia muecas de dolor.

Ella dio un suspiro de exasperación porque él siempre se niega a ir al hospital. Ella nunca supo si él tenía miedo de ir o de las preguntas que le harían.

-Electro?

-Ten cuidado- Peter gruño. Satisfecho que él estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su novia, Peter colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Gwen. Él puso su cara en su cuello y la apreciaba. Su olor, la suavidad de su piel, la forma en que ella inclino la cabeza hacia él y la forma en que sus oídos estaban cerca.

-Me alegro de que haya acabado.

Gwen de repente dejó un sollozo, y Peter se enderezó.

Ella estaba presionando sus manos frenéticamente contra sus ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Casi doce horas de tensión estaban uniéndola- Lo siento- sollozó.

-No, no, no- Peter exclamó. La besó en la frente y apoyó su mano contra su mejilla- Siento haberte haberte asustado.

-No, quiero decir sobre ti y MJ ayer...

Peter hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de sus palabras de enojo. Gwen lo había visto con MJ, y por alguna razón lo había confundido con una cita. Ella básicamente lo había acusado de engañarla, a pesar de que no había hecho nada por el estilo.

-Esta bien, te perdono. Todos cometemos errores.

-No- ella gritó. Sus dedos rozaban el pecho él. Ella solo deseaba poder abrazarlo y besarle por todas partes, pero temía que le pudiera hacer daño- Yo debería de...

Peter puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de ella, y junto sus labio contra los suyo. -**Cállate**\- murmuró.

Él guió las manos de ella a sus hombros, en parte ilesos, y sostuvo su cadera. Se fundieron el uno con el otro, y compartieron su primer beso real en un tiempo, allí mismo en el suelo de su dormitorio.

* * *

Y este es el final del fic, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.


End file.
